


our little secret.

by colorlust



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, FWB, Falling In Love, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Sex, they're still adorable losers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorlust/pseuds/colorlust
Summary: it was meant to be a one time thing, a simple arrangement, but audrey jensen was addictive. Emma couldn't stop herself. her feelings were unveiling slowly, the feelings she'd pushed away for years. and she was terrified. but it wasn't love, it was just sex. right?





	1. i crave you.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay this is my first emrey fic, idk if i'll even continue with it. i might make this 3-5 chapters long. haven't really decided yet but we'll get there. anyway, enjoy!

           Emma’s eyes flutter closed for a split second. She can barely hold them open. Her brain seems to stop working, but luckily her feet know just where to take her. Climbing the stairs is a battle on its own.

     If she can just make it to her bed, then she’ll be fine. She just needs to get off her feet. They’re aching more and more with each step she takes. Walking home clearly hadn’t been a good idea. She nearly crashes against the headboard as she falls into her well appreciated bed.

   Weakly, she slides her phone out of her back pocket and skims over her missed messages. _Will…_. She rolls her eyes immediately. Another apology text.

    He cheated on her, and with _Nina fucking Patterson_. She recalls the saying, ‘Once a cheater, always a cheater.’ Its quite ironic too too. But he had been so kind to her, he loved her. And he was screwing someone else the whole time.

    There has to be someone who can help her. She begins to sort through her classmates in her mind. Brooke has all A’s. Emma sighs. There’s _no_ way she’s making those grades by herself. But even so, she must have a way in or some sort of secret.

Doesn’t hurt to ask. She dials the number of her best friend and waits for her to pick up. After the 3rd ring, a familiar voice sounds. “Hey Em!”

“Hey.. I have a  strange question to ask.” She says with a small giggle. Brooke takes a seat on the edge of her queen sized bed, listening closely.

“And what is that?” She questions, moving aside a few pillows to make herself comfortable. She hears Emma hesitate, looking for the right words to say.

     “I want to know what you do to get those A’s.” She tells her bluntly, perhaps its the drowsiness speaking, but at the moment she doesn't care if she’s offending anyone. Brooke starts to laugh.

    “So, you’ve figured me out.” She giggles, falling back onto the bed. Emma bites her lip, smiling a little bigger, glad her friend wasn’t taking it personally.

       “I know you. I’m not judging either! I just need a little extra help with my grades. Maybe a little step up.” She explains. Brooke bites the inside of her cheek, deep in thought.

   “I’ll be honest with you. I had a little arrangement, if you will, with Mr. Branson. He gave me A’s, and I gave him orgasms” Brooke answers simply with an evil smile pulling at her lips. Emma swallows hard. So _that’s_ her secret…. She sucks in a breath.

“Okay. Thank you Brooke.”

                                 “No problem. See ya!” She chirps.

Emma ends the call and stares off into space. Eventually she comes to a conclusion. She hadn't spoken to him in quite some time, or seen him either. So If Will would rather spend his nights in another woman’s bed than with her, she’s done with second chances.

————————————————————————-

 

    Emma hates this class. She’s got her head down on her desk, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. There’s not much else to do but listen, and she can barely understand _what_ the French teacher is saying through that thick accent!

       Finally, she finds herself dozing off, for maybe a split second. “Miss Duvall !” She snaps her head up, blinking away the blurriness in her vision. “There will be no napping in this classroom!” The teacher barks angrily. The brunette quickly apologizes and straightens her spine.

     “You alright?” She hears someone whisper beside her. She turns around to find Audrey looking worried. Her short, dark hair is swept lazily to the side, complementing her soft features. Emma’s gaze flickers to her lips, and back to her eyes just as fast.

     “I’m fine. I just don’t really get this.” She whispers back, smiling slightly. Audrey nods, before craning her neck to look at Emma’s paper. Every answer is blank. She can’t help but feel bad for her friend.

“I’m actually pretty good with this subject. I could help if you want.” She offers casually. Emma’s eyes light up and a sudden idea hits her like a truck. She can feel the pull in her stomach as she thinks further on it, the sudden rush of excitement.

   “Would you? Today?” She asks, giving her the prettiest smile she can manage, one that Audrey can’t turn down. The dark haired girl nods, and gives Emma’s shoulder a squeeze. “Of course.”  Emma gasps slightly at her touch. She’d stopped spending all of her time with Audrey a long time ago, and she had a reason for it too. Her attraction to her pretty eyed friend has always been there, but she had a boyfriend at the time. So she decided to ignore Audrey altogether.

   Luckily, since then, they’ve rekindled their friendship. Emma looks at her a little longer than she should, and Audrey notices. She raises an eyebrow playfully and Emma grows a small blush. “Sorry.” She mouths.

Audrey just shakes her head and smiles charmingly, sending another pulse of heat throughout the other girl’s stomach. _Oh god_ , she’s falling for her again.

———————————————————-

    Emma is surprised at herself. She thought that surely she’d come to her senses and back out. Surely she’d get all nervous. But here she is, sitting in the passenger’s seat of Audrey’s car.

    There’s music playing, a slow, almost seductive song. It’s perfect. They pull up in a vacant parking lot and Audrey parks the car. Emma begins to rummage around in her backpack, grabbing for her textbook.  “Here.” She places it on the camisole and flips to the page where she's having trouble. Audrey leans down and takes a closer look, her eyes squint as she reads. “This isn't too bad.” She finally concludes.

   Emma tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and scoots into her a bit. Audrey almost flinches, but pretends to ignore it. “Its really about the way the word is pronounced. If you can say it right, you’ve pretty much got it.” She explains.

       “I just have a really….” Emma bites her lip, locks eyes with Audrey and leans in a little closer. “Bad memory.” She whispers. Audrey’s eyes involuntarily look down at her friend’s low-cut shirt, which is opened up and exposing her cleavage.   Somehow, she cant tear her eyes away and Emma smiles. “Find something you like?” She asks teasingly. Audrey grows a wide blush and jumps back against her seat. “I’m sorry.” She quickly apologizes.

Emma just gives her a thoughtful look. “You didn’t do anything.” Slowly, she unbuckles her seatbelt and opens another button of her shirt. “This is all me.” Audrey’s got a death grip on the leather seat. She doesn’t know how much longer she can stand this. She watches as Emma closes the book and whisks it into the backseat.

    “You’re so good at this…Maybe we could.. work something out?” She offers sensually, completely unlike herself. Audrey knows where this is going, but is still completely astonished to see this side of Emma. She loves it. “Depends on what you’re willing to give me.” She replies easily. The taller brunette gives her an ‘okay, you asked for it’ kind of look and literally _crawls into Audrey’s lap_. She’s now straddling her and they both seem a little nervous.

       They’re just gazing into each other’s eyes, silently challenging each other. Who will break first? Who’s going to kick this off. Audrey’s hands find Emma’s hips and slowly make their way under her shirt, caressing the soft skin beneath. Emma’s breathing gets heavier. She’s never felt this way with Will, or with any other guy she’s been with.      Without warning, she swoops down and captures Audrey’s lips. The small kiss grows bigger and more passionate as it intensifies.

     Audrey begins to unbutton the remaining buttons on Emma’s shirt, and just like that, its gone. She’s wearing a lacy red bra, obviously pushup. Audrey’s never noticed how big this girl’s breasts were until now. Emma’s cheeks are flushed, her breathing is ragged and she’s completely ready. She’s been ready for years. Audrey runs a hand through the other girl’s long, hazel brown hair before tugging her forward into another heated kiss.

   Emma pulls Audrey’s tight fitting t-shirt over her head and tosses it to the side. Almost immediately after, Audrey is kissing down Emma’s neck, leaving bite marks as she goes. Emma moans, tossing her head back and accepting the sudden pleasure. Audrey lifts her skirt, sliding her hands underneath and Emma _knows_ where she’s going. She wraps her arms around the dark headed girl’s neck and presses their foreheads together. Audrey grabs at her thighs, lightly dragging her nails upwards towards her bottom.

Emma jerks, grabbing harder onto Audrey, causing her to flip their positions so Emma is pinned back against the seat. “Be still.” Audrey orders in a deep voice she barely recognizes as her own. She uses her foot to move the seat back into a flat position, almost like a bed. Audrey nearly moans just at the feeling of soaked cloth beneath her fingers. Her lips form into a sly smile. Emma’s crying out with each stroke of her fingers, every kiss, every little thing she does. She has Emma _completely_ under her control.

     She’s loved the girl for God knows how long and she knows Emma doesn't feel the same way, but _this_ …. This is too good to be true. Emma’s getting louder, and Audrey knows she’s close. Nail’s are digging into her back and suddenly, Emma is all but _screaming_ her name. Audrey is nearly shaking; so astonished at what she just did to the ‘quiet, sweet, and usually very calm’ Emma Duvall. Emma’s blushed, still trembling in the aftermath of her orgasm. Audrey’s smirking at her, looking extremely cocky. And Emma is determined to wipe that damn look right off her face.

     It goes on, longer than it should, but they just can’t stop. They can’t get enough of each other. Unknown to the other, both girls have been dreaming about this for years. They don’t want it to end.

    Soon, they’re both panting, holding onto each other and gazing into each other’s eyes. It isn’t awkward or nerve-wracking, it feels right, _so_ right.


	2. inexistent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i decided that i want this to be set post halloween special. i changed some things in the first chapter and it will all fit together in this one. sorry if this confuses anybody..

 

           The next morning, Emma’s taking slow, steady steps into homeroom, praying Audrey will be late today. It was true, Emma had taken a few good luck shots yesterday to ease her nerves. Otherwise, she never would have been able to do that. Despite her caring attitude, Audrey Jensen is most definitely intimidating.   She sucks in a heavy breath as she walks into the classroom. Brooke’s sitting there, waving her over. She’s still cautiously looking around her as she sits, making sure Audrey isn't within earshot. 

 

    She’s twirling her hair, humming a bit and shaking in her seat. Brooke tilts her head at Emma’s actions. “You okay babe?” She asks, staring her best friend over. Emma is now fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweater, trying to keep herself occupied. “What? Yeah! I’m great!” She answers, nodding her head rapidly. Brooke twirls a lock of her hair, giving her a weird look. “Okay then.” She says, pulling out her cell phone.

 

    Emma’s eyes are locked on the door, ready for Audrey to walk in. And as soon as she sees that all too familiar figure appear in the doorway, she nearly _barrels_ out of her seat. This time, Brooke sets her phone down and grabs Emma’s arm.  “Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?!” She all but shouts. Half the class, including the person in the doorway, hears every last word Brooke screams. Emma wants to disappear right there. 

 

   So, she does the next best thing. Slowly, she lowers her head into her arms, in an attempt to hide from all of the staring faces...  _That_ doesn’t last long.  

 

  “Em?” 

 

_Oh god._

 

    She reluctantly lifts her head… and of course, there’s Audrey. She’s standing there with both hands in her pockets, eyebrows furrowed, and wearing a confused expression. When she see’s Emma’s face she takes a quick step towards the desk. 

 

  “Whats wrong?” 

 

   Brooke is staring at her. Audrey’s staring at her. Thats when another thought slams into her brain. Audrey basically saw her naked, kissed her, loved her. _Audrey_. _A woman._ Emma’s breathing grows louder, heavier. She loses the ability to even speak.  And suddenly she’s running, out the door, down the hall. She needs to find Will. Where is he? Somehow, she can’t remember the last time she’s even seen him. But then she does.

 

    He’s standing down the hall, head split, and he’s holding something out to her. This frightens her more; to the point where she slumps down against a locker, tears springing from her eyes.  She can’t breathe. Emma is absolutely terrified. Is he even alive? Why can’t she remember? She’s rocking back and forth, trying to get ahold of herself when she hears the voices of her two friends. 

 

    “Emma!” Audrey nearly falls beside her, pulling Emma into her. The crying girl just tries to wrap her arms around Audrey’s waist. “Will.. I swear I saw him!” She cries out, pointing down the hallway to the boy’s locker rooms.  Brooke and Audrey lock eyes, and they know its time to call Maggie. Brooke excuses herself and leaves the two alone. “Emma. Emma look at me.” Audrey orders, running a hand through her friend’s hair and over her cheek. Emma swallows and looks into Audrey’s eyes. 

 

  “He’s gone. Will is gone.” She says firmly, slightly shaking Emma as if to snap her out of it. All she gets is another horrified sob. Emma’s trying to be strong, but she’s so scared. The texts, the visions, none of it is real. 

 

_Will is dead. He was killed. Piper killed him._

 

      She’s drilling those words into her head, why cant she just accept it. He’s been dead for so long now. She sniffs, wipes her tears away. Audrey’s running a hand through her hair, occasionally twirling a small curl around her finger.  She’s right there for her, assuring her that everything will be okay. 

 

“He’s gone.” Emma whispers, staring blankly in front of her. 

 

_—————————————————_

 

      “What did you see Emma?” Her therapist asks softly. Her mother is holding onto her hand, giving her a light squeeze of encouragement. The lights are too bright. It reminds her of an interrogation.

     “I saw a text from him. I was convinced that he was still here.” She says honestly. Her therapist nods and begins to write something down on her clipboard. She then turns to Maggie. “And she’s on her meds?” 

 

     The older woman nods. “Yes-” Then she pauses. “But I did just go on a work trip.” She turns to Emma and locks eyes with her. “You took them didn't you?” And thats when Emma goes completely silent, looks down at her shoes and shakes her head. Maggie pinches the bridge of her nose.  “Well we upped her dosage after Kieran passed. The side affects included nausea and intense headaches. Have you experienced any of those?” She asks. Emma shrugs, leans back a little. 

 

   “I thought I’d be fine without them for a few days. Now that I know its all over.” She admits, rolling her eyes at Maggie’s shocked expression. “Emma Duvall! You will not go off your medicine until a doctor says you can! You know that!” She exclaims. 

 

    “I’m sorry.” She mumbles, cracking a few knuckles. The therapist stays silent, just until Maggie calms down. “Well then, now you know. Your medicine is only meant to help you Emma.”

 

   It is, and she _gets_ that. She just wants to feel strong again, feel powerful. Because she really has grown to accept all that’s happened, and she also feels that she’s become a stronger person because of it.  

 

    But her feelings, they’re all tangled up. Audrey and Gina have gone on a ‘necessary break’. She knows that much. The reason is unknown, but from the way Gina looks at her, so envious and angrily, she figures she must have something to do with it.  Audrey is still silent on the issue. Every time she’s asked what really happened, she gets defensive and typically storms away from the situation. So Emma simply stopped asking. But she can’t stop thinking about the confession Audrey made in that barn, what the hell did she mean?

 

—————————————-

 

     “Are you sure you’re okay?” Brooke asks for the tenth time, parking her car and glancing at the school building. She hasn’t unlocked the doors, as she would really rather for her best friend to skip classes today. Emma smiles at her and nods reassuringly. “Yes, I’m positive.” The brown eyed girl bites on her bottom lip, still seeming worried. Emma grasps her hand in a firm grip and locks eyes with her. “Brooke, It wasn't anything serious. It was _my_ fault…. I’m sorry for scaring you like that.” She apologizes gently. 

     She’s been so caught up in all of her stressful thoughts, she’s forgotten that she isn’t the only one who’s gone through this. Brooke has been through hell and back, what with Jake and Riley, even _Nina_. She’s probably _terrified_ she might lose Emma too.

 

“If you start seeing _anything_ at all, please come get me.” Brooke tells her. Her voice is stern but her eyes are silently pleading. Emma nods, gives her the most trustworthy look she can manage. “I will.” 

 

———

 

     She goes through the first half of the day feeling great. She’s talked to people, smiled at her friends, finished her work, but there is one thing she still hasn't covered. It’s something she’s been both anticipating and dreading at the same time.

 

_Audrey._

 

    She hasn’t seen her yet, and she doesn't really have a plan for when she does. Emma knows they need to talk about it and probably sort out their feelings, but unfortunately, neither of them are very good at that. 

 

      It’s in 4th period gym class when she finally spots her. Audrey has a bag tossed over her shoulder and lazily slams it against the wall. Her eyes widen a bit when she notices Emma standing there. “Hey Em.. How are you?” She asks immediately. Her voice is soft, careful. The taller girl looks down at her tennis shoes. 

 

 _Oh god I’m so nervous._ Her mind screams. But Emma Duval is done being nervous and afraid. Its time to be bold. So, she lifts up her head and flashes Audrey a million dollar smile. 

 

    “I’m great. I just had a mix up with my medicine. It definitely won’t happen again.” Audrey looks so relieved. She truly hates seeing Emma like that, so broken and scared. Thats just because she knows how _strong_ Emma actually is. She finds herself staring at the brunette, studying her. There’s an expectant silence, and Emma takes a step closer to her. They’re now caught in an intense staring contest, like they're trying to decide what to do next. 

 

    “We shouldn’t…” Audrey begins, her tone is wavering as if she doesn’t believe herself. Emma just stares at her and assumes its her turn to agree. “You’re right.. we should really just…”   She can’t even finish. 

       Their lips are suddenly crushed together, kissing hungrily and passionately. Audrey nudges Emma towards the janitors closet and kicks the cracked door open with her foot. It is closed by the force of Emma’s body slamming against it.   She feels her t-shirt being pushed up her stomach and over her head. Her shorts follow and she begins to work on Audrey’s clothes as well. In record time, they're both down to undergarments, with one word running through their minds. _More._

 

     Audrey’s mouth is everywhere, Emma’s breasts, her neck, her thighs. She’s going so fast, so hard. Emma holds back a strangled moan and she pulls Audrey back up by the strap of her bra. Emma brings their mouths together again and her hands begin to roam the depths of Audrey’s body.  She’s taking in the beauty of her dark haired friend, every last bit of her. Now, her fingers have taken quite a liking to Audrey’s breasts. She moans at Emma’s touch, at the fact she’s even letting Emma _do_ this to her.

 

    Emma pushes her against a small table and pulls her sports bra right off. She’s in complete control now. Audrey is submitting to anything she does, and that brings on a sudden rush of adrenaline.  Emma’s mouth finds a certain weak spot on Audrey’s chest and an involuntary cry leaves her lips. And Emma smiles against her skin. That’s new. She wants to hear more, she needs to.

 

   The small room is filled with short gasps and lasting moans, maybe a few incoherent mumbles of satisfied words. Neither girl is focused on the fact that they are missing class, or somebody could quite literally walk in on them right now.

 

_They need each other._


End file.
